


Shadowhunters Movie Night (short short oneshot)

by brokenfandoms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Familial Relationships, Friendship, Gen, finally a nonromantic fanfic for once be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenfandoms/pseuds/brokenfandoms
Summary: Isabelle gathers Alec, Jace, and Clary for a "family movie night."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to sit back and write something platonic for once so enjoy! This is super short but kinda fun so whatever why not post it...(was posted to my blog [oneshots-by-claire] on tumblr first)

Isabelle Lightwood loved to subject her siblings to a specific form of torture called bad horror movies from the back of old video stores. And through bribing them with pizza, she made sure they always showed up.

“Since it’s Clary’s first Lightwood movie night, I picked out the worst one I could find,” Izzy announced this time, waving a disc in the air.

This statement was met with groans from everyone.

Alec sighed, “Well, on the bright side, at least it’s not Killer Condom again.”

Clary almost choked on her pizza, “What?”

“It’s exactly what it sounds like,” Jace tells her, “and also entirely in German.”

“You both loved it.” Izzy said as she took her place on the couch, picking up the remote and pressing play, “Anyways this one is called Rubber and it’s about a murdering tire.”

“Okay I’m…not even going to ask this time.” Clary said.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Jace agreed.

Izzy grinned, “Just sit back and enjoy the movie.”

They were all silent as the movie started, confusion written on everyone’s face within minutes. Then everyone exploded into talking, commenting on everything that was happening on the screen:

 

“What is that tire doing? How is it moving by itself?”

“It’s just rolling around and enjoying life, don’t judge.”

“It just blew up a water bottle.”

“Why are people watching this?”

“Ohhh it blew up a person.”

“Please tell me it’s not going to kill that girl while she’s in the shower.”

“Why…why did they poison the audience?”

“What is going on?”

“That kid knows what’s up.”

“Aaand the tire blew someone up again.”

-

 

“Isn’t this great?” Izzy asked after a little while.

“NO!” Everyone shouted in unision.

“This one has got to be the worst.” Alec said.

Izzy raised her eyebrows, “Worse than Killer Condom?”

“At least Killer Condom had a plot,” Alec answered.

“This has a plot!” Izzy protested, “It’s a magical tire trying to blow people up and not get caught.”

“I can’t believe you two are arguing about a magical tire and a movie called Killer Condom,” Clary interrupted, shaking her head and laughing slightly.

“Welcome to the family.” Jace shrugged, “Now the real question is, does anyone else want the last piece of pizza? Because I call dibs.”

Alec and Izzy abandoned their argument and all four of them dove for the pizza box. But Jace got there first and he took a big bite out of the last slice before anyone could grab it from him. Everyone else fell back on the couch with a sigh, turning their attention back to the tv screen.

Less than a half an hour later the movie finally ends.

“That ending made less sense than the rest of the entire movie.” Alec stated.

“At least it’s over,” Jace said.

“It was fun, though,” Clary said, surprising everyone. She added quickly, “I mean, the movie was horrible and I could’ve gone my whole life without watching it, but it was fun to laugh at it, right?”

Isabelle smiled, “Well I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’ve got another great one picked out for next time.”


End file.
